megacorpfandomcom-20200213-history
GinkCorp
GinCorp is an Incarnate-run corporation that specialized in bio-engineering ginkgo trees to provide green housing to those who seek out a more simplistic, aesthetically-pleasing, “one-with-nature” sort of lifestyle. Founded by an elite member of Incarnate society, Tanya Phen, who sought out a more pleasant-looking abode after living for years in what she called “A bio-engineered blob of non-distinct organic matter”. She went on to state that even though her people had mastered the art of improving the human form, there was still much to be achieved in making it more aesthetically pleasing. These ideas are still firmly incorporated in the mission statement of the company; “Society should be on the cutting edge of organic beauty”. History Tanya grew up in a well-to-do family of Progressives in Bei’an, where she “acquired a love for things that grow green and tall, and live for thousands of years”. In particular, she became interested in the ginkgo tree, which can be pruned and influenced in such a way that it can grow into any shape its gardner hopes to achieve. She first began experimenting with ginkgo trees when she was only fourteen years old, carving ornate embroideries into the bark, which would, over time, be slightly altered by the natural growth of the tree. This initial experimentation took the next step when she learned how to alter genetic code at the age of nineteen. By the time she was twenty-nine, she had engineered her first ginkgo tree home, which she gifted to a close friend as a gift for her marriage. The house quickly became somewhat of a tourist attraction, as it was seen as the perfect combination of "Old" and "New". Despite originally being a hobby project for Tanya, she was quickly forced to hire a number of employees in order to keep up with the sudden increase in demand. Even though this flurry of hirees, Phen still managed to keep the quality of the products to the high standards that she set herself. This uncompromising stance to elegance and creativity, even though it was heavily criticised by her financial advisors, is cemented the reputation of GinkCorp as the leading name in houses with the highest luxury and comfort. Five years after Tanya hired on three additional Transitioners, her company had engineered a little over seven thousand trees. Her company has effectively changed the Bei’an skyline to one that was penetrated by beautiful and individualized ginkgo trees. Some of which rivaled some of the tallest skyscrapers for dominance. Current The success GinkCorp has in Bei'an is slowly, but surely spreading to other cities such as New Shanghai. The trees developed by Ginkcorp can grow to any size or shape to fit the needs of the individual or family purchasing the tree. Even though the company now produces thousands of trees per year, a customer can still walk into a Ginkcorp showroom and, together with a sales rep, design their own “smart tree-house” from the ground up. Most of these houses have root systems designed to provide running water and plumbing to the residence within the trunk of the tree, as well as branches that provide space for storage, or even additional living spaces or observation lookouts. Headquarters Ginkcorp is located in Bei’an, inside the largest bioengineered ginkgo tree ever. The tree stands at a monolithic eight hundred and twenty-six meters tall and boasts one hundred and twenty-three floors. The top branches of the office host a restaurant for VIP costumers and higher management, which sports one of the most spectacular views of Bei"an. Category:Corporation